The Immortal Defender of Forum Fight
Magery, through his brilliant speech to the Toxin, has henceforth earned himself the title of Immortal Defender of Forum Fight. 'The posts have since been hidden. ' --- With respect, Ms Toxicity, Forum Fight as it is now is not roleplaying. I have visited the Roleplaying forums on numerous occasions, including the stickied 'Arena' thread, which you could argue is their own equivalent of Forum Fight. The two styles are completely different. Most of what happens in Forum Fight wouldn't even be allowed in the Roleplaying Forums. Furthermore, players from the Roleplaying Forums have attempted to enter Forum Fight as it is now. They have left shortly after, as the two styles are completely incompatible and at odds with one another. I believe we have even been told that we 'do not know how to roleplay', which would imply that what we are doing is, as I stated earlier, not roleplaying. Beyond that, I would like to mention that we have been doing this for three years. Three years. We have been present more than one Forum Fight thread, and seen numerous moderators come into the thread, post some form of Forum-Fight related post (i.e throwing a banana at someone or another) and then leave, while what you have claimed to be 'roleplaying' has gone on around it. You are the first person in any form of official capacity (including the Jagex Moderators who occasionally toss in a post every blue moon) to say anything to any of us about 'roleplaying'. Therefore, I respectfully submit, based on the aforementioned reasoning and the distinct lack of precedent for your sudden call for everyone here to suddenly stop what we've been doing for three years and several threads (presumably based on something SCP 682 said, who I would point out is a notorious troll; ask anyone in either the Nation Creation, Create Your Own Country or this very thread, and they will confirm this. I suspect I can even find posts of his own calling himself a troll), that we are not roleplaying and are in fact in the correct thread for what we're doing - fighting each other over an internet forum for fun. Yours respectfully, Magery --- Yes, as it happens, I am studying law, and I do have a law exam tomorrow and then another two days from now. And yes, I did write that submission as if I was appealing to a judge in a moot court (well, kind of, I didn't really have any cases to cite or anything else). However, I equally concur with Eno; in my brief inspection, I could not find how we were doing anything that went against any of the rules of Forum Games, or anything the original, Jagex Moderator post at the beginning of this thread said. The situation as I see it is that Omni has decided to try and troll everyone, and managed to encounter someone who, unfortunately, doesn't actually know him for what he is. Equally, I have come to a personal decision. I will keep playing as I have for the past three years, and if further action is taken (i.e hidden posts or brief forum bans, I don't exactly know how any of that will work), I will then highlight the moderator post and go from there. Hopefully, somewhere on the line, the truth is actually revealed. And maybe somebody can ban Omni, although he'll probably get around that like he gets around every other ban people have tried to place on him (seriously, he's probably evaded more Nation Creation wiki bans than the rest of us have had them together. Including Margerald). Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll lower my stuffy-verbose-legal-eagle glasses and get back to studying.